


A BITTER TASTE

by BadAssPANTieStalker



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fighting, First Kiss, Teasing, chocking, heart ache, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker
Summary: Michael just couldn't take it any more, one way or another, this facade was going to end, now. The Emperor was getting out of hand.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A BITTER TASTE

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much @lilolilyrae for the Beta! x3

The bridge was eerily quiet. Everyone stared at Captain Georgiou and Commander Burnham. Tension grew ever stronger. Michael’s jaw clenched as her _Captain_ turned in her chair, directly facing her. Philippa slowly stood up before speaking in a calm voice. “Commander, may I have a word with you in my ready room.” It wasn’t a question. Michael scoffed. It wasn’t _her_ ready room, it was Philippa’s ready room, this person - her mirror - wasn’t _her_. Michael was furious.

They entered the ready room; door closing behind them. 

“Computer, privacy mode.” Philippa ordered. The computer chimed to life, activating the filter for the door, giving it a milky appearance before switching on noise cancellation. It was quiet and Michael turned around in anger. Before she could say anything though she got pinned against the nearest wall, gasping in surprise, staring Philippa’s mirror right in the eyes. The Emperor leaned in close, just centimeters from Michael’s face she stopped. Taking in Michael's face, slowly moving her attention back to her eyes. “If you dare challenge my authority again,” the Emperor snarled. 

“Then what,” Michael pushed her away, “You will kill me, like you killed _her_?” She straightened her uniform, glaring at the Emperor. “If you continue acting like your Terran-self out there you will blow your cover! The crew is already suspecting foul play.” The Emperor was nothing like her Captain… Philippa was warm and caring while this version only cared about power and control. Just a cold and empty reflection of her former mentor. 

“And what do you expect me to do, hm? This crew is pathetic, just like my prime counterpart. I can’t believe she brought this _Kelpien_ on board. What a waste of a-”  
Michael lost her cool, taking a quick step towards Philippa, hand just short of missing her target, dodged by Philippa side stepping her assault with ease. Throwing Michael off balance and pinning her against Georgiou’s desk. 

Towering over a ragged breathing Commander, Philippa squeezed her right hand tightly around Michael’s throat while securing her right wrist to the desk. Michael gasped, trying to struggle free. Feeling Philippa’s hand squeezing ever harder until she loosened it, chuckling in amusement at Michael desperately sucking in air. “As if that would have worked. I’ve spent ten years with you Michael. I know you better than anyone on this ship.”

“I. Am. Not... _HER_!” Michael hissed through gritted teeth, trying her best to escape from the Emperor's grip, grabbing her throat in return. Philippa started laughing at that, easily nudging her hand away and pinning the annoying limb to the table.

“You’d be surprised at the similarities you two share. It makes you predictable.” The Emperor let her gaze travel lower, admiring Michaels chest as it rose and fell, unconsciously letting her tongue brush against the inside of her cheek and the tip dart over the edge of her upper lip for a split second.

Michael saw an opportunity and leaned in close, parting her lips before softly exhaling against Philippa’s. She could feel the weight of the Emperor shifting, eyes focusing on Michael’s before traveling down to her lips. Her warm body leaning in closer against her own. 

What she didn’t plan for was her own heart starting to race but she wouldn’t let herself get distracted that easily. With a calculated kick to the shin Michael forced the Emperor to groan out in pain, face-planting right into her chest. “That’s for insulting my friends and my Captain, Emperor,” Michael hissed in quiet rage.

Philippa grumbled as the pain in her leg started spreading. She took a deep breath, inhaling Michaels familiar scent before returning her gaze to the person in question, hands releasing her wrists and folding them over Michael's abdomen. “Look who is warming up. You are aware that I see this as foreplay, right?” 

“I am obviously here to please you. Are we done then?” Michael asked in annoyance, leaning on her elbows, staring at Philippa who in turn lifted her torso off of Michael, narrowing her eyes at the younger woman. 

“That was short lived, don’t you think?”

“I think you have had more than enough fun for a day, Philippa.”

“The day is still young.” Philippa lifted her brow suggestively before smiling in earnest.

Michael’s lips slowly spread into a smile until she couldn’t help herself, she started giggling until it turned into a full blown laugh. This was just too familiar and ridiculous. The light banter, the teasing. She felt like she had her back. _Her Captain_.

Philippa was taken aback but enjoyed the delighted sounds resonating from Michael. They were warm, arousing something in her chest until she couldn’t help herself and smile with her. Such an odd and foreign sensation to her. 

After Michael’s outburst subsided, her attention was brought back to Philippa. Her features softened and a fond smile formed on her face. Michael blushed, the sensation of having her former Captain back was still fresh. Having her so close to her, face as beautiful as ever, curls softly framing her features and her Starfleet uniform complimenting her lean physique. 

She was so in awe at the sight that she didn’t even notice Philippa extending her hand but the soft touch against her cheek brought Michael’s attention back to reality. It wasn’t Captain Georgiou she was looking at, it was _Emperor_ Georgiou.

But maybe, just for a moment, Michael could live with this lie, maybe she could be _her Captain, maybe, just for a little while_. 

Michael could feel the warmth of her breath against her skin. They were frozen in time, everything slowed down to a stop. She was unable to breathe. This whole situation brought back memories… memories of hidden smiles shared on a busy bridge. Gentle touches to reassure her in passing. The firm squeeze of her bicep whenever they parted ways for an away mission. 

Her heart ached. 

Ached for Philippa, the woman she loved, the woman she was never going to forget and the one she was never getting back. 

A tear slid down her cheek. 

She couldn’t take it anymore.

And with a last exhale she leaned in close, nose brushing against Philippa’s cheek before capturing her parted lips. Michael could feel her chapped but soft ones against hers, brushing them against each other with an ever growing need. 

However, the pain didn’t subside and her chest felt heavier than ever. Lifting her right hand, she pressed it against Philippa’s chest, seeking more contact, anything to distract her from the pain. She desperately hoped the touch would alleviate some of the weight, some of the guilt but all it did was pull her in deeper. Flooding her with more emotions. She gasped as both of Philippa’s hands framed her face, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss even further, grounding her in the sensation as her fingers scraped against Michael’s scalp and neck. 

Another gasp escaped her lips and she clung to Philippa’s collar in desperation. Whimpering, she held onto the image of Captain Philippa Georgiou, the Philippa she lost and it was dizzying; Feeling her counterpart kissing her with all the passion she wished Philippa would have kissed her. 

Before long though, the kiss was over, and more tears fell from Michael’s eyes. “I loved her so much but now it’s too late... “ Michael broke down. No one could replace her lost love, not even a perfect looking carbon copy of hers.

Philippa leaned their foreheads against each other, pulling Michael in for a tight embrace. She knew how it felt to lose the one person that meant the world to her. So, she did the only thing she could think of; kiss Michael again. Kiss her, to forget what they both had lost. Kiss her, to get lost in the moment, even if it wouldn’t mend their pain, just to let go for a while.

And she let her.


End file.
